A Time Long Forgotten
by SilverRayne1
Summary: This is my first fanfic, Reviews needed badly, please look over any typo's i have, but let me know about them, i have written this on four different pc's. Two years has passed since Kagome and Inuyasha had begun their quest for the shards of the Shikon N
1. Default Chapter

Hanyou : Half-human Half-Demon

Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess

Hai: yes or acknowledgment

Goshinboku:God Tree the one inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years

Sama: lord or lady basically means Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

Chan: a suffix used when taking to someone who is of equal status

Kitsune: fox demon

hoshi:Buddhist monk trained to fight (miroku)

Shikon no Tama: jewel of four souls

Ohayao: Good Morning

Oi: Hey

Kami: god or gods

yukata:undergarment worn under a kimono

Haori: male kimono top much like a jacket

Harikatsu: Large boomerang made of demon bones ( sango weapon)

Kaze no Kizu: wound of the wind or wind scar a powerful attack of the tetsusiga

Tetsusiga: inuyasha sword made of his fathers fang

Neko: Cat

Koishi: Dear or beloved on

Tatta hitori no watashi: My one and only

Okaa-san: Mother or mom

Sunshine splashed down on his face as the wind whispered to his silver hair, he had been laying on this same branch near the well all morning, waiting, somewhat in anticipation, somewhat in worry. "_Will she be here, why should I care anyway_" he thought to himself, yet he still watched and waited to see her hands come over the top of the well. He found himself lost deep in his thoughts when he heard a faint echo coming from the well. Quickly he leapt to the ground, moving into a position behind the well housing, in some bushes where he couldn't be seen. Slowly a beautiful raven-haired girl emerged from the old well, She cast her gaze up into the trees looking for something or someone.

"Inuyasha are you here"? Kagome asked aloud.

No response, she slowly took a few more steps looking higher into the tops of the forest, "About time you got here" Inuyasha growled lowly.

Kagome let out an 'eep' and lept forward spinning around, placing her small hands on her chest, the look of fright on her face. He saw this and knew what was coming next, he waited for that dreaded word, he just knew she was gonna yell 'sit'. Instead she slowly approached him smiling,

"nice to see you too" she said.

She had been gone for 3 days now and even though she nor he would admit it, they missed each other. Kagome suggested they head for kiadaes village, and as she walked in front, Inuyasha couldn't help but form a small smile at her reaction when he startled her. As he slowly caught up with her, his mind finally realized what his heart had been yelling for so long, watching her as she walked ahead of him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her long, flowing, black tresses draped over her shoulders, how the sunlight seemed to sparkle when it rained down on her, the soft glow of her skin, and the way she seemed to radiate warmth. Shaking the clouds from his head he caught up with her before she noticed him taking in her form. As they approached the village they were met by sango, miroku, and shippo. As usual the little kitsune cub launched him self straight into her arms, yelling "kagome, kagome, i missed you, you have been gone for 3 days"

"i missed you too shippo" the young miko replied.

After a plesant reunion, well pleasant for everyone but a certain hanyou who just muttered a quick Feh! They were quickly hurried into kiadae's hut for dinner. After eating they began to talk about their next move. They had realized that finding all the shards of the shikon no tama was going to be a daunting task.

"Miroku" kagome asked, "did you find anything out following your lead on a jewel fragment?"

"Yes he responded, there is quite possibly 3 jewel shards about 2 days journey from here, one of the young lords i encountered in the village who had requested that I remove a restless sprit from his home informed me of a neko demon who had attained 3 shards of the shikon no tama. apparently this demon has been giving a neighboring village some trouble since attaining the jewel shards. I spoke with the village elder and he asked if we would be able to rid them of this new enemy."

For no apparent reason Inuyasha got up and quickly left the hut. Leaping from the ground to the trees above, finding the highest branch overlooking the village, kagome followed him  
"Inuyasha where are you going" she yelled but got no response, following close behind her was sango.

"whats wrong with inuyasha" she inquired

"i have no clue sango"

High above the village, inuyasha sat, "I can't believe that i have forgotten, how could i, 53 years ago today, is when i met kikyo. When i first learned of the shikon no tama. I wanted it for my self to become full youkai. To think, it was because i wanted that damn jewel, kikyo died, if i had just left well enough alone and never met her she would still be alive today, all those years ago, she was the only one who treated me like i wasn't some monster and now what about kagome, will the same thing happen to her" "She reminds me of kikyo in some ways but she is so different in others when she is around i seem to be finding it difficult to concentrate on the past". One thing that was different between the two was, kagome accepted him as a hanyou, she didn't want him to change, yet he couldn't understand how she could feel anything for a disgusting half breed like him self. However she accepted him. Inuyasha sat there, pondering all these thoughts, trying to understand them but to no avail. He didn't want to admit it but he loved her, however his arrogant pride wouldn't allow him to share his true feelings. No it wasn't just the pride, he couldn't stand the thought of her not loving him. Many nights in the goshinboku he laid there thinking about their future together, he had wanted the shikon jewel so bad in the beginning but now a part of him hoped they would never find it all because it meant kagome leaving him. Which brought him to his next thought, should he tell her how he felt, would she accept him, did she love him? Just as that thought traversed his mind, he heard someone scream, Before the thought could leave his mind, he leapt from the tree, drawing the tetsusiga on the way down. Landing and running as fast as he could, he entered the village in only a few seconds. Standing there in a circle was kagome, sango, miroku and kiadae. Sheathing his sword, he slowly approached them, trying to see what had happened, he could smell blood, human blood.

"Don't try to move" kagome said.

"Your hurt way to bad, miroku help me get her inside" sango said,

"Here lay her here on this mat, child tell me what has happened" kiadae asked

"My village, it...it...it was attacked, demon.... neko ...destoryed everything....killed everything...." kiadae looked down at this young girl. She had deep claw marks across her chest and legs. She had lost a lot of blood, too much for anyone to lose. Kiadae bowed her head slightly and motion for miroku to follow her out of the hut.

"What is it kiadae-sama" miroku inquired.

"Hoshi-sama i shall need your assistance, this girl shall not survive the night. Please ask inuyasha to assist you in making a grave for her, and ...

"say no more kiadae-sama" miroku stated "I shall make preparation for her funeral" "thank ye hoshi-sama i shall attend to her and see what i can do to lessen the pain"

Miroku started walking towards the hut where his companions were, but was cut off as a red clad figure stepped in front of him.

"I know what your going to ask, lets get it done soon, we have a demon to kill" Inuyasha stated pointy

"Inuyasha how did you know?" miroku asked.

"I can smell death all over her, she wont survive another hour" After finishing the final resting place of the young girl, they laid her body in it and covered her up. Miroku stepped forward, bowing his head and said a prayer for her. Inuyasha noticed kagome sitting a little ways from the grave on a rock. He could smell the tears coming from her eyes.

"kagome" inuyasha asked "are you ok?"

kagome just looked up at him with tears falling from her face. She lept forward grabbing on to his haori, burying her face into his chest sobbing.

"Why! Why! Everyone who comes into contact with the shikon no tama ends up like this. She was just a young girl, younger than me, she didn't deserve to die"

Inuyasha could only hold her, what could he say to her, nothing, no words could help at this point. After a few moments she consoled her self, slowly removing her face from his haori, she looked up into his amber eyes, for once he didn't look away. He returned her gaze and for a moment she could see something. Something she had never seen before. A single tear fell from his eye. He quickly blinked it away and muttered a "Feh! Damn wind." She knew it was the tough guy in him but she didn't believe for a moment that the wind had anything to do with it. She released her grip on him and turned to look at the rest of the group. sango looked to her with sadness in her eyes.

"This girl had been walking for at least 2 days, looking for someone to help. How in kami she got this far is beyond me."

Miroku started walking towards kiadae's hut and motioned for the rest to follow. Once inside they all set around the fire in an uncomfortable silence, which seemed to last forever. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence,

"That damn demon is going to pay for this, sango, miroku, kagome, we leave tomorrow for her village, we have to find that damn neko before he destroys another village. Also, i smelled something on that girl, something that makes me want to retch" no one needed to asked what it was. A low growl escaped from inuyasha's chest. With it one word, one name, one that said all that needed to be said "naraku".


	2. Chapter 2

Hanyou : Half-human Half-Demon

Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess

Hai: yes or acknowledgment

Goshinboku:God Tree the one inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years

Sama: lord or lady basically means Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

Chan: a suffix used when taking to someone who is of equal status

Kitsune: fox demon

hoshi:Buddhist monk trained to fight (miroku)

Shikon no Tama: jewel of four souls

Ohayao: Good Morning

Oi: Hey

Kami: god or gods

yukata:undergarment worn under a kimono

Haori: male kimono top much like a jacket

Harikatsu: Large boomerang made of demon bones ( sango weapon)

Kaze no Kizu: wound of the wind or wind scar a powerful attack of the tetsusiga

Tetsusiga: inuyasha sword made of his fathers fang

Neko: Cat

Koishi: Dear or beloved on

Tatta hitori no watashi: My one and only

Okaa-san: Mother or mom

As the first rays of the morning sun came over the horizon, all the village lay in slumber, all but one, Inuyasha set in the goshinboku, completely awake, brooding as usual, but this time it was on a different subject. Usually he sat thinking about kikyo or kagome, but this morning his thoughts were on something he was no longer sure of. In the beginning of this quest he wanted to attain the shikon no tama to use it to become a full youkai, that way he would be stronger and accepted by the demons. However after all their experiences with the jewel of four souls, he realized that no good had ever come of it. One thought kept surfacing in his mind, one that a certain monk had planted there. If he did use the jewel to become full youkai, what would happen, would he lose his mind like in his transformed state, and what of kagome, would he turn his claws on her also? Even though he wouldn't admit it to any of them, he had grown to think of them as family, and would die to protect them, but how could he protect them from him self.

Kagome cracked one eye open, the sun telling her it was time to wake up, she rolled over burying her head in the blanket. "Too early…. leave me alone" she slurred out sleepily. But it was no use, she gave in and rose off the futon, yawning and groaning. Next to her sango was facing the same unrelenting sun also, giving in she rose as well, yawning also. "Ohayao sango-chan" came kagome's sleepy greeting, "Good morning kagome-sama" sango replied, half asleep herself. After waiting for the sleep to leave their bodies, they both glanced at each other, smiled, and made for the door, bag in tow, heading for the hot springs. After an uneventful bath, both girls returned to the village. Kagome noticed that inuyasha was not there and set out to find him, although it wasn't much of a quest, she knew where he would be. Walking the familiar path to the goshinboku, she began thinking on her double life. Its not everyday that a 17 year old girl could say that she has a life in two different times, or that she had faced youkai and had lived to tell. But most of all only she could say that she had met a dog eared boy who was pinned to a tree with a sacred arrow, released him, traveled all of feudal japan in search of a jewel that could grant its possessor immense power, but still had to do homework. She chuckled at that thought. Speaking of the dog eared boy, she could see him sitting in his tree, brooding as usual. She thought she would just watch for awhile, just to see if he would notice her, not that she had any doubts, with his hanyou sense of smell he would pick her up the moment the wind shifted his direction. Gods how she loved him, she knew she did, just wouldn't admit it. They had been traveling for 2 years now, in their search for the shikon fragments, and though they had their moments, she knew he didn't care for her that way. She was just a friend and a 'shard detector'. Even if that wasn't so, he still made a promise to kikyou, to go with her to hell. And she knew he wouldn't got back on that. One thing that no one could say was that he didn't keep his word. But still, many nights she entertained the thoughts of what it would be like if they could love each other. "Oi, your brooding" inuyasha whispered shaking her from her thoughts, "_when did he move and get behind me_" she thought.

"morning inuyasha" kagome stated

Inuyasha spared her a glance and mumbled "sleep well"

"Hai and you" she asked

"Not really but I don't need sleep" he responded

She knew better than to asked but did so anyway

"is there something wrong"

"Keh Just things" he replied and began waking towards kiadae's hut intent on getting some ramen.

"Kagome, come on lets get breakfast"

They walked in silence back to kiadae's hut and were welcomed by sango and miroku. Breakfast proved uneventful and soon after they packed up and left. They had at least a two day journey ahead of them, thankfully it was in late august and the weather was cooler. Inuyasha as usual took point, with kagome following close behind him, sango and miroku along with kirara and shippo followed behind a little ways to allow their friends some time to talk. As it was getting close to dusk, sango broke in

"hey we should make camp, it will be dark soon"

"i agree" the hoshi replied

Inuyasha stopped and begain sniffing the air, moving off to the left, he motioned for the rest to follow. Soon they found a nice stream, and plenty of fish in it.

"Shippo, would you gather some firewood" Sango asked

"Hai" he replied and ran off into the forest.

"Hey shippo, don't go to far ok" kagome yelled.

Meantime inuyasha was at the stream fishing and heard what had been said, he couldn't help but smile, "_you would make a good mother_" he thought to himself. Even though he sometimes acted like he couldn't stand the kitsune, he really did care for him. Kagome had taken him in as one of her pups, it didn't matter to her that he was a youkai, she still loved him. And that thought brought him back to his earlier conversation with himself, he knew that she accepted him as a hanyou and was probably the only one who would accept a hanyou pup. He had dreamed of having his own family, but never thought it a real possibility, maybe with kikyo if he had become human, but he doubted it, as it would have taken away from her duties as a miko. A small smile played across his face as he envisioned him and kagome, living in his forest, in the house he built for them, their pups playing in the grass, sitting outside, under the goshinboku with his family gazing up at the stars, he knew that kagome always liked doing that, she had told him before that in her time she couldn't see the stars like she could in the feudal era. One part of him wanted to admit his feelings for her and the other part was too afraid of rejection to admit it. Here he is, fabled tetsegia on his side, had challenged many demons, and even defeated a dragon, but was afraid to admit he loved someone. After catching plenty of fish he returned to the camp and gave the cleaned and scaled fish to sango for her to prepare. Shippo had came back with the firewood and she had a nice fire going. Placing the fish on some skewers, she brought them over to the fire too cook. The all ate quickly and made ready for bed. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku all rolled out their sleeping bags kagome had brought for them, inuyasha walked over and jumped up into a tree close to the camp, intent on keeping watch. He always liked to watch kagome sleep, for some reason it calmed him. He would watch her for hours in the night. However he noticed that she was turning in her sleep, sweat covered her face and she smelled of fear. Something wasn't right. Leaping from his tree and landing silently on the ground below, he walked to her and gently nudged her, trying to wake her up. When this failed, he shook her a little more. She still did not stir, panicking he shook her violently, but she wouldn't wake up, he could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves, but didn't know what to do.

Kagome's dream

All she could see was white mist. There was no ground beneath her, no sky above her, just white mist everywhere. At a distance she could see a figure, but couldn't make it out. She began trying to make her way towards the figure, oddly enough even though there was no ground she could feel her self moving with each step. As she came closer to the figure, she found herself in a forest. "_I know this forest_" she thought to her self "t_his is inuyasha's forest_"

"Inu yas ha! Inuyasha!" she yelled but got no response.

She began moving through the forest. Heading for the one place he was sure to be, the goshinboku, as it came into sight, she could see his fire rat haori, oddly enough it looked as if he was floating in mid air, but upon further inspection she realized he wasn't floating, he was pinned to the tree. Only this time, the arrow was straight thru his heart. She ran to him as fast as she could, it only took seconds but felt like years. She placed her hand on his chest, removing the sacred arrow and allowing him to fall to the forest floor. He raised his head to look at her. Blood was matted into his silver hair, his face stained also a crimson red,

"Inuyasha! What happened" she whispered,

he looked up to her with as much strength as he could manage.

"I knew you would come, i knew if i waited you would come to me, i have to tell you, i don't have much time left and you have to know, I'm sorry i couldn't say it before, please forgive me"

"What, what is it you need to tell me"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for not saying this sooner, but 'I love you' "he smiled a gentle smile to her, one she rarely saw. Tears spilling out of her eyes, she reached forward, wrapping her arms around him, holding him as close as she could, she could feel him slowly slipping away and clutched tighter to him as if trying to keep him there with her. With his last ounce of strength, he managed to lift his head and look straight into her eyes, amber gold met deep blue, he could see her tears streaming down her face, her sobs wracking her body, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. She held his face with her hands, holding him like that, never wanting to let go. She held him there for what seem like an eternity, however she felt him getting heavier. She knew what this meant. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his haori and cried. Her love was gone, he was gone and wasn't coming back. She thought of what he had said, he told her that he loved her and she didn't get the chance to tell him she loved him too. This thought in mind brought more tears, sobbing loudly into his lifeless form, she stayed there until she finally fell asleep from crying. She welcomed the darkness as it meant no more pain, even if it was only a short time.

Kagome sat bolt upright from her sleeping bag screaming

"Inuyasha!"

She had yet to realize he was only inches from her face.

"kagome, kagome are you ok, whats wrong" a worried inuyasha asked

upon seeing him there in front of her she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Stunned he hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well. She sobbed into his chest, too upset to talk, he kept asking her what had happened, but everytime he asked she only cried harder. In an attempt to calm her, he picked her up bridal style and lept into a tree, placing her in his lap and wrapping her in his haori. She was so upset she didnt even notice she was nearly 30 feet off the ground. All that mattered to her was holding him in this world and never letting go for fear he would dissappear. He held her to his chest for hours in the night, trying everything he could to calm her, he began rubbing her back in a slow motion while rocking her back and forth. This seems to help some and she quieted down, after a few minutes she was asleep. He decided to hold her while she slept, it wasnt often he could be this close to her. Laying his head back aginst the tree trunk he dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanyou : Half-human Half-Demon

Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess

Hai: yes or acknowledgment

Goshinboku:God Tree the one inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years

Sama: lord or lady basically means Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

Chan: a suffix used when taking to someone who is of equal status

Kitsune: fox demon

hoshi:Buddhist monk trained to fight (miroku)

Shikon no Tama: jewel of four souls

Ohayao: Good Morning

Oi: Hey

Kami: god or gods

yukata:undergarment worn under a kimono

Haori: male kimono top much like a jacket

Harikatsu: Large boomerang made of demon bones ( sango weapon)

Kaze no Kizu: wound of the wind or wind scar a powerful attack of the tetsusiga

Tetsusiga: inuyasha sword made of his fathers fang

Neko: Cat

Koishi: Dear or beloved on

Tatta hitori no watashi: My one and only

Okaa-san: Mother or mom

Morning came all too soon for the travelers, warm sun reaching their faces. Inuyasha cracked an eye open, and looked down below. Sango and Miroku were starting to wake up. Also it appeard that kagome was waking up too, he felt her shift in his arms and looked down to see her beautiful deep blue eyes looking into his amber gold ones.

"Morning sleepy head" he stated

It was only now she realized where she was, she was in inuyasha's lap, in a tree, how did she get here, what happened last night. Then it hit her, her dream, she could remember everything. She could even remember the sent of his blood. Inuyasha felt her tense in his arms, he could see the look of fright in her eyes. He decided he had to know what had happened last night, so he lept from the tree with kagome still in his arms, landed below and placed her back on her sleeping bag. Miroku and sango exchanged confused glances and then turned there head to the miko and hanyou. Sango held an expression of concern while the hoshi had a lecherous smirk on his face.

"I take it you and kagome-sama...." WHACK, "hentai!!" sango yelled. Miroku found him self face down on the ground, a large lump on his head from harikatsu. Inuyasha glared daggers at the monk. Miroku seemed to shrink back a bit. Returning his attention to kagome, he asked is she would walk with him to the stream near the camp. He said he was going to catch some fish for breakfast and wanted her to come along with him. She however knew what he was going to do and dreaded it imencely. After glarring more daggers to the leacherous monk and sango give her nod of approval, they made there way to the stream, It was only a 5 minute walk but it allowed them enough privacy. Upon reaching the stream, inuyasha looked to kagome and she nodded. She new what he was going to ask and braced her self for it.

"Kagome what happened last night. You were tossing and sweat was pouring off of you"

Kagome bit her lower lip at the memories of her dream, inuyasha could smell the fear and tears forming in her eyes. He closed the distance and loosly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It was a dream, but unlike any i have ever had before, it felt so real, i could feel the wind, i could smell the forest around me. I saw you pinned to the goshinboku just like i found you 2 years ago, only this time the arrow was thru your heart, you had blood on your face and all in your hair, when i approached you, you begain to speak. In my dream you...you..died...died in my arms" by now the tears were flowing freely from her eyes

_should i tell him what he said in the dream_ " The last thing you said to me was...was that...you...loved me.... but never could find a way to tell me" Inuyasha stood there stunned, he didnt know what to say, what to do. Was this a premonition, is this how things were to be, and if in her dream he told her he loved her and died and she cried for him, then did that mean....that she loved him too. After arguing with himself for a moment, he wrapped both arms around kagome and pulled her close to him, kagome froze for a minute and wrapped her arms around him also.

_whats he doing, what is he thinking right now_

She felt him pull back a bit from there embrace, and looked up some into his eyes, his amber gold eyes, she could get lost in those eyes, then she saw something different, for a moment his face softened and she could see something there, something she never saw before.....love.... he loved her, she could see it plain on his face, had it always been there, was she just too blind to see it. No words were spoken then, but all that needed to be said was held in their eyes. She knew now how he felt and he knew how she felt. After gathering some fish for breakfast they returned to their camp. After their meal they set out, waking towards their destination. They stopped around noon for a lunch of ramen, which inuyasha had no complaints with. During their lunch, they noticed dark storm clouds coming toward their path and made a decision to increase their pace to avoid the coming storm. Sango asked kirara to change into her demon form and kagome climbed onto inuyasha's back. Once everyone was settled, inuyasha glanced over to sango who gave a nod. He started running and lept into the nearest tree. Leaping from branch to branch with kirara close behind they made quick work of the distance between them and the village. They arrived that evening ahead of the storm. Once inside the village, the elder immediately recognized miroku and ushered them into his home. He told them the story of the neko who had been terrorizing a neighboring village and that he had attacked their village also 2 days ago. Inuyasha informed him of the girl that had made it to kaide's 2 days earlier and of what she had told them. He immediately took on a look of fright and shock. It was soon to be realized who exactly the girl was.

"you say she was dressed in a green kimono with sukura blossoms on it, and she looked to be around 12 years old with dark hair" the elder asked

"Yes she told us of what had happened, its amazing the girl made it that far, we arranged a proper burial for her" miroku told him

"She was my niece, tsuka, my brother and his wife lived in that village" the elder whispered

"Do not worry we shall seek out this demon and put an end to its killing spree, we will avenge your family and friend" miroku assured him.

"Come let me at least offer you a warm meal and a bed for the night, you may begin your hunt tomorrow" offered the elder

After their meal, they retired to their room, the were given the largest room in the house. Outside they could hear the storm raging on with howling winds and beating rain. Soon they decided it best to get some sleep as they would need their strength for tomorrow. Morning arrived much to earily for the travelers, Miroku slit an eye open as the sun poured thru the windows in the room they had bed down for the night. He groaned and he relented and roused the others. They joined the village elder for breakfast. They were all happy eating their meal when inuyasha saw kagome visibly stiffen.

"kagome what is it" inuyasha asked

"I sense jewel shards, 3 of them and there near, very near"

As soon as the sentence had fell from her lips, everyone was up and grabbing their weapons and heading for the door. Once outside they saw several villagers running towards them, their clothes sprayed with blood.

"Whats happening" miroku inquired

"a neko demon is attacking the outer huts in the village" the villagers huffed out

The villagers pointed the way and the group left to investigate, however none of them were prepared for the sight that was to befall their eyes. In the middle of several houses bodies were piled up, blood ran like streams in the summer. As they moved futher on they rounded a corner and came face to face with the demon they had originally sought out. His fur was stained a deep crimson red, his claws extened also covered in the warm sticky liquid. It was all inuyasha could do not to retch at the smell of all the blood.

"Bastard you'll pay for this" He screamed as he lunged forward, bringing tetsusiga down in an arc, slicing into the beasts sholder. It howled in pain and retalitated with his razor sharp claws. Due to the demons shear size and physical strenth all inuyasha could manage to do was defend himself from being ripped to pieces by the demons claws.

"Damn! He's faster than i thought, keh figures he's a damn neko"

Kagome and sango looked to each other and nodded.

"we have to slow him down, he is too fast for inuyasha" sango voiced to kagome.

Sango knew that her Harikatsu was useless in this battle, he was way to fast, but her poison powder just may work.

"Inuyasha get out of there now" Sango screamed as she ran forward, drawing a small pouch from her battle armor. Inuyasa heard her scream, put two and two together, he made one more defencive parry and lept backwards, going high into the air. Sango also lept into the air as inuyasha lept backwards, he grabbed her extended foot and tossed her higher into the air, she threw her poison sack to the ground about 2 feet in front of the demon, a purple cloud rose from the ground. Two things happened in the next few seconds, the neko demon saw the poison but couldnt move completely out of the way, he had inhaled some of the posion and could feel its effects almost as soon as the breath left his lungs.

"Bitch you will pay for that" he yelled gasping with a mighty leap he took to the air as sango was coming back down, he bared his claws and ran one straight up sangos back as she came down, she let out a ferral scream. Inuyasha saw this and managed to catch her before he hit the ground. He took a mighty leap and landed several dozed yards from the battle field, placed sango on the ground and returned to the battle. By now the poison had taken full effect on the neko and his speed was drasticly reduced. However the demon wasnt as stupid as they thought, he made a quick dash for kagome, grabbing her by the throat and placing his razor sharp claws aginst her bare neck.

"One move and she dies" he ground out, kagome looked to inuyasha pleadingly

"You bastard, put her down, don't you dare touch her" inuyasha bellowed

"Hehehe so this is your weakness, and you thought you could beat me, your nothing but a discusting half breed" the neko spat.

"One thing ill say is i like your sword, i think i want to keep it, throw it to me now or she dies slowly" the demon hissed

Inuyasha just smirked, he knew what would happen if a full youkai attempted to take the tetsusiga

"Alright, here, take it, and let her go you bastard" inuyasha tossed the now untransformed tetsusiga towards the demon. He walked forward, slowly, claws still placed dangerously close to kagomes neck. He reached a clawed hand down to take hold of tetsusiga's hilt and but retracted his hand at the last second, feeling the energy pulsing in the blade.

"It seems i am unable to weild this sword but i will take this girl as a prize, her blood is pure and shall taste so nice"

As if to back up his words he used one of his razor sharp claws to cut a small gash along kagome's shoulder, she hissed as the pain increase until she could no longer contain the scream.

"Inuyasha!!!"

It was at this point that kagomes fear and pain wracked brain started working again and she knew what would happen next if the demon didnt release her. Inuyasha didnt have tetsusiga anymore, "_Oh..no!_" she thought. As if on cue she looked up to inuyasha to see his eyes flashing between gold and red, he was transforming into his full youkai state ("No Inuyasha!"

"(posesed evil voice here) Hehehe, i shall enjoy killing you" the demon inuyasha sneered out.

"your sent has changed, what is going on here you smell of a full youkai now" the neko hissed

"Its the last thing you will ever smell aside from your own blood!" inuyasha growled out. And in a flash so fast no one present could even see, kagome was on the ground and inuyasha's now 6 inch claws were protruding out of the neko's back. Inuyasha smirked as he let out a grugled moan and fell limp on his arm. Inuyasha pulled his arm and claws from the demon and turned to miroku, licking the blood from his fingers he begain a slow advance towards the now terified monk but stopped as he heard kagome call out to him.

"Inuyasha! Get the tetsusiga, you must get it, please" She cried out, he glared at her and began making his way towards her, he let out a ferral growl as he approached her. Kagome began backing up on the ground using her hands and feet, moving much like a crab would.

"Inuyasha you must get the tetsusiga, please" She begged but he just kept coming closer

"Inuyasha...is me, Kagome, you remember, i know you do, you wouldn't hurt me"

Inuyasha brought his hands up to clutch his head as he fell to his knees, she could see the red in his eyes flash gold, Inuyasha im sorry about this "Sit"

Miroku placed the tetsusiga in inuyasha's hand and his eyes started returning to their normal gold color. Of course he didnt remember what happened but found himself in the

'sat' position and responed with his usual intellegence

"What the hell was that for, damn it that hurt like hell" He said thru a mouthfull of dirt and grass.

"You transformed inuyasha" kagomes voice came out so soft but he instantly paled a ghost white

"No...What...what happened, did i hurt you?!" he asked in a shaky voiced

"No you didnt though you scared the hell out of me though, thats why i had to si- i mean s-i-t you.

They returned to the elders house where kagome treated the wounds sango had received from their battle, the wounds weren't too deep, but sango hissed at the pain of kagome applying the antibotic cream and bandages. They spend the night in the village and left the next morning for kiade's. During the trip back kagome noticed that inuyasha was not moving at his usual pace, something was wrong and she intended to find out what. That night she had managed to convince inuyasha to walk with her. It was a full moon and beautiful night, the stars shown with perfection in the sky above. They found a small stream surrounded by trees and decided to sit for awhile and just admire the night sky.

"inuyasha what's wrong and don't tell me nothing" kagome inquired

"kagome I need to ask you something, something I may regret asking but I have to know" inuyasha told her.

"What is it, you can ask me anything" kagome told him

"First I need to know how you feel about me I know we are friends at least I think so but its that it" he sounded very nervous asking this

"Inuyasha you know were are friends, we have been for a while now and I trust you completely" she told him

"Is that it, are we just friends" his voice sounded sad and his ears were flat against his head

"No, its not it. Inuyasha I don't know how to say this so I'm going to be blunt, I..I love you, I have for a long time now, but I understand you cant love me back" now it was her turn to sound sad

"You…You do" his ears stood straight up on his head, "But how, how can you love a hanyou like me, I'm just a half breed, I'm neither demon nor human"

"Oh inuyasha it don't matter to me what you are, I love you for you"

"Kagome I ... I..love you too" for a moment kagome froze, remembering the words of her dream but quickly got over it. He lowered his head and flattened his ears, this was the first time in his life he had told someone other than his okaa-san he loved them. Moments later he found arms around him, he looked up to see her face and it had tears on it. "_Oh no.. what did I do, I've made her cry, shit now I'm gonna get sat_" "Shhh kagome don't cry, I'm sorry"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm happy, oh so very happy" now this just confused him, she was crying because she was happy, he would never understand a woman. He felt her tighten her hold on him and he pulled her into his lap. They stared into each others eyes and he felt compelled to kiss her, going against everything his mind told him he closed the distance between their faces.

'_he's gonna kiss me, Oh gods what do I do, what if he don't like it, what if…..'_

before that thought could get finished she found his lips pressed against hers. He was kissing her, it took a moment but she began kissing back. After a moment he decieded to deepen the kiss and licked her bottom lip as if asking permission which she gladly granted. Their tounges begain an age old battle for dominance as he explored the depts of her mouth. She was also exploring on her own, he felt her tounge glide over one of his fangs then return to their battle. He felt her moan into his mouth and it made it all taste sweeter, he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. '_Oh kami what ever gods are above thank you'_

they continued their kiss until they finally had to break apart for air. They sat there staring into each others eyes, it was as if gazing into their souls, in his amber gold eyes she could see love, protection and happiness. In her deep blue eyes he could see love, acceptance and belonging. He had told her he loved her and she loved him, how was this possible. However it was, and he felt things for this girl he didn't know existed. They decided to return to the camp before the others came looking for them, they knew that things between them had been irrevrabley changed and life would be much different from this day on.

They returned to the camp to find their friends asleep, the fire had died down some, so kagome threw another log into the blaze to keep it going until morning. Then she turned to inuyasha, and smiled. He returned her smile and walked over to her, placing one arm across her back and the other under the bend of her knees he lifted her up bridal style and lept into the trees, finding a branch that was thick enough to support their weight he layed back and placed kagome in his lap and wrapped his haori over her like a blanket. From their pearch in the trees they had a great view of the moon. It seemed to bath everything in a blueish white glow. He turned kagome to face him, seeing her face in the moonlight, gods she was beautiful. Her skin seemed to absorb the rays of light and reflect them back into his eyes. Kagome had also noticed how inuyasha looked in the moonlight, she had never been able to just gaze at him without fear of being caught, but now, here, with him, she could see how handsome he was, the moonlight sparkled off of his sliver hair and reflected in his gold eyes and painted his face in a blue hue, she placed her hands on his chest and could feel the rock hard muscles under his haori, his silver hair blowing in the wind, gods she could just melt into him and stay there forever. She felt him place a clawed finger on her cheek and turn her gaze upon his eyes, he leaned forward and placed his lips aginst her ears and wispered "Kagome...Tatta hitori no watashi" Feeling his warm breath against her face sent shivers through out her body. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and placing her lips against his cheek and whispered "Inuyasha...Tatta hitori no watashi" She could feel him shudder as her warm breath washed over his skin. He brought them closer and nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling her sent of lavender and vanilla, and lowered his lips to meet hers, it was a kiss of love and passion, both fighting for dominance and neither winning. They kissed until their bodies screamed for air, but it didnt matter, if this was the way they were to go then both would have been happy. Inuyasha leaned back aginst the trunk of the tree and drew kagome closer to him, she placed her head on his strong chest, nuzzling her face into his yukata.

"Rest now my koishi, morning will come soon" inuyasha whispered into her ear. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanyou : Half-human Half-Demon

Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess

Hai: yes or acknowledgment

Goshinboku:God Tree the one inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years

Sama: lord or lady basically means Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

Chan: a suffix used when taking to someone who is of equal status

Kitsune: fox demon

hoshi:Buddhist monk trained to fight (miroku)

Shikon no Tama: jewel of four souls

Ohayao: Good Morning

Oi: Hey

Kami: god or gods

yukata:undergarment worn under a kimono

Haori: male kimono top much like a jacket

Harikatsu: Large boomerang made of demon bones ( sango weapon)

Kaze no Kizu: wound of the wind or wind scar a powerful attack of the tetsusiga

Tetsusiga: inuyasha sword made of his fathers fang

Neko: Cat

Koishi: Dear or beloved on

Tatta hitori no watashi: My one and only

Okaa-san: Mother or mom

Slowly the warm morning sun began to rise in the distance, dew glistened on the grass as the sounds of the night began to fade away. All grew quiet for a while, but that silence was soon shattered by a resounding SMACK followed by an echoing "HENTAIIIII!!!!!!"

Morning found a certain letch of a monk lying face down with an apple red hand print on his face, a fuming Sango standing above him sending death glares at the fallen monk.

Chuckling could be heard in a near by tree

"Oi, monk will you never learn" Inuyasha laughed out

"I cant help it, my hand has a mind of its own, when it see a beautiful lady it just has to 'grope, grope'…SMACK SMACK THUD

A smiling sango walked away leaving a very swirley eyed monk lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey Sango do you think you might have overdone it this time, he looks pretty bad" came kagome's concerned voice

'grope' "Epp" SMACK

"I take that back sango, he's fine"

"Well if you are all through playing shall have some breakfast and get going, I want to be back to kiades before tomorrow night" Inuyasha said in an uncharacteristically mellow voice

Kagome, Sango and a half conscious Miroku all nodded and began to setup for breakfast

"Oi where's shippo at" Sango asked

"He was here a moment ago, maybe he went to relieve himself " Inuyasha answered

They continued setting up for breakfast, after inuyasha and kagome gathered some firewood a small cooking fire was built and water set to boil for ramen. A few minutes later shippo returned holding several fish, ready to be cooked.

"Hey runt were'd you get those at" Inuyasha asked

"From the stream near here, I figured that it would be better if we had some fish to go with the ramen" Shippo stated proudly

Inuyasha took the fish and inspected them carefully, checking to see if they had been properly cleaned. When he noticed that hey had been and also had been scaled he looked to the kitsune, smiled and patted him on the head. Shippo beamed with pride and ran over to kagome. Inuyasha offered the fish to sango who happily set to cooking them. It was nice to have something else to eat besides ramen, not that inuyasha would mind, if he had his way it would be ramen at every meal.

After breakfast they broke camp and resumed their journey to kiades. Usually inuyasha was rushing them and complaining about slow humans but today he was different. He walked at a normal pace and with kagome beside him, close beside him.

"I wonder what has happened between them, I mean its been two days and they haven't even argued once" Sango asked confused

"My dear sango, I believe that they have finally heard what their hearts have been telling them all along" explained Miroku

"But…You mean…Ohhh but what about kikyo? I mean didn't inuyasha promise to go to hell with her after he defeats naraku?"

"Hai, he did but that was before he had a reason to live, I believe Kagome has been able to reach the inuyasha that has been sleeping for many years"

"So you think he will go back on his word?"

"No, I don't, I think he will try to convince kikyo to release him from his promise"

"And if she doesn't? Then what, Kagome is like a sister to me, I can't stand to see her get hurt"

"I understand Sango, but it's for her to decide, she knows the risk and has apparently accepted it"

Sango looked up and saw Kagome and Inuyasha lace fingers and move closed together, she couldn't belive that inuyasha was acting this way, he never openly showed affection to anyone, something happened and she intended to find out. The group walked for the better part of the day, stopping only for a quick lunch of ramen. As night approached they made camp in a clearing off the main road. After camp was setup and a fire built inuyasha told the rest of them he would go hunting and would return in an hour or so. He had two reason for this hunt, one he wanted some fresh meat, two he needed to think. He left the camp in search of his prey. After walking for nearly half an hour he happened upon a deer, leaping into the trees above so as not to be seen, he waited for the right moment to make his kill. The moment arrived and he lept from his perch, using his razor sharp claws he sliced the deer's throat in one clean swipe. He skinned the dear and cut up the meat into manageable sized chunks, using his haori as a carrying bag he place the meat into it and hauled it over his shoulders. He began his trip back to their camp. He walked for about fifteen minutes and decided he would rest, that deer was pretty heavy, plus he still needed to sort his thoughts out. He came to sit near a fallen tree and placed his kill on the ground, he leaned back against the tree's trunk and closed his eyes.

"_I can't belive this is happening to me, I didn't think I could ever find happiness. Kagome effects me in a way no one ever has before. I want her to become my mate. But what about her other life, in the future, I couldn't ask her to leave that life, I have no right. And what about kikyo_" At that thought he paled "_What if she demands that I go to hell_ _with her, then what. I know it would be best for kagome if I had never told her how I feel, I don't what her to get hurt. Maybe I should just tell her I didn't mean it. No she wouldn't believe me, she knows how I feel for her now, beyond words. I guess we will have to face that together…together…_(realization dawn here)…_I'm not alone anymore, I haven't been for 2 years now, how come in never noticed this before._ (Ok inuyasha will be having a converstation with himself, this is him ' and this is the smart voice in his head )

Its because your heart has been frozen, kagome thawed it out

'what are you talking about

Don't tell me you really didn't know this, kikyo destroyed your trust in people, you thought she betrayed you and in a way she did, she didn't trust you and only loved your human side. That's why she would only be with you if you used the wish to become human

'But I owe her my life, its only right, she died to follow me in death

You are right about one thing, you do owe her, but not your life, you gave her your life when you were pinned to the goshinboku, this is your second life, you already died for her, now all that's left is to avenge her death

'but what about my promise to go to hell with her, I can't break my word

do you really think that the real kikyo would want you to suffer? The kikyo that walks now is not the same, it looks and sounds like her but only on the outside, on the inside only hate exists and that hate will destroy both of you. You have a second chance now, its up to you to use it correctly.

Inuyasha just sat there, stunned, he was right, he had given kikyo his life, all that was left now was to make the bastard pay for what he did. He could feel a great weight lifted off of his chest, everything seemed so much brighter. He stood and shouldered his kill and ran back to the camp.

Sango decided that in inuyasha's absence that she would find out just what was going on. She asked her friend to take a walk with her.

"Alright kagome spill it, I know something is going on with inuyasha and you, what is it?"

Kagome could feel a blush rising on her face and decided to play the innocent "What are you talking about Sango?"

"Oi, I wasn't born yesterday kagome, I see how you two act around each other now, come on tell me"

"Ok ok" She knew that Sango had seen right thru her innocence "The other night, when inuyasha and I were gone, we talked about some things, about us, I told him how I felt and he feels the same way"

"Wha…you mean, he…"

"yeah I know it doesn't sound like him but you have to understand what he has been thru, he has had to act the way he does to keep himself safe"

"ohh kagome I'm happy for you, I know how much you love him, I'm glad you both finally admitted your feelings, took you all long enough though"

"Hey you knew?"

"Uh…yeah it was written all over both your faces"

"…."

"I do have one question though, what about kikyo"

This sent blocks of ice down kagome's spine "I don't know what he will do, I mean I know he loves me now, but I don't know what he will do when kikyo comes to claim his life, and I don't know what I will do if he goes with her, I want to spend my life with him here in this time."

"You mean you don't what to go back to your home in your time?"

"To tell you the truth, I feel at home here, I don't feel like my place is in my time anymore, I mean I don't want to lose my family or anything but I don't want to live there anymore and beside I can't leave everyone here, I have a family here in the past and I can't leave my sister"

Sango just stood there stunned for minute, "sister…you think of me as a sister?"

"yes Sango I do"

Sango didn't know what to say so she just wrapped kagome in a tight embrace, tears spilling down her face and whispered "I have a sister"

Inuyasha returned to camp and placed the deer filled haori on the ground next to the campfire.

"Where's Kagome and Sango?" He asked

"They went for a walk, I think sango had some prying to do" Miroku answered

"Speaking of Kagome Inuyasha, i have noticed how close you two have been, may I asked what has changed?"

"We told each other how we feel"

"Ahh, and I take it you both returned the same feelings?"

"Hai"

As they were talking they saw kagome and sango approaching their camp. Kagome looked at his haori and smiled, he had found something big, hopefully it's a deer.

"I see you were successful in your hunt" said Sango

"Hai, I found a deer, its ready to be cooked if you would like to start it" Inuyasha said

Sango opened the haori and took out several large chunks of the meat and set about roasting it on the fire. Inuyasha moved closer to kagome and asked in a low voice

"Will you walk with me, we need to talk about some things"

She nodded and he could smell the fear coming off of her, he smiled, she would be supprised at what he was going to tell her. They walked in silence away from the camp, inuyasha could tell she was getting more nervous the farther they walked. He noticed an incline that overlooked a small lake and motioned for her to sit with him. She complied and sat beside him, turning slightly so she could see him in the moonlight.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something, I need you to listen, ok"

"Ok but inuyasha before you tell me, I want you to know that no matter what you say I still love you"

"Kagome its about kikyo" As soon as the words left his mouth he could see the pools of water behind her eyes

"Don't cry just listen, while I was gone hunting I came to realization"

"That you love kikyo right not me!" Tears poured down her face like rivers

"Kagome!, just listen, As I was saying, I realized something, I have paid my debt to kikyo, I did die with her, it was you who gave me life again. The only thing I owe her is to avenge her death so her soul can rest. Kagome, I chose you, I love you and I want you to be my mate, that is if you will have me?

"You…you do" Now the tears streamed more freely down her face but these were tears of happiness.

"Wait, you want me to be your mate, ME!, Oh..Inuyasha YES, yes I will"

"I need you to understand something first, demons only mate once in their lives, I will be yours for as long as I live. There is no such thing as this de.vor.ce"

"But inuyasha I will only live for short time, what will you do after that"

"I know this, but i am willing to accept it, I would rather spend the next 70 years with you than spend the next 700 years alone. There is no other for me, only you"

"Will we be getting married, I mean i… it doesn't matter really but my mom will want us too"

"It is only right since I am half demon and half human and you are all human that we observe both customs, that way everyone demon or human will know we are taken"

Kagome smiled up at him and kissed him lovingly, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and placed his forehead against hers and they stayed like that, looking into each others eyes. They returned to camp shortly after and were met with smiles of approval and roasted deer. They ate and talked, kagome and inuyasha announced their engagement and soon all were asleep. Since there were no trees around that could support their weight, Inuyasha resigned himself to sleeping on the ground with kagome in her sleeping bag, he didn't like it too much because he couldn't keep watch over the camp, but at least he was near his kagome. Some hours later in the night, kagome woke up to a tossing and turing Inuyasha. His brow was scrunched up and had sweat all over his face. She wrapped her arms around him and gently nudged him to wake him up. He opened his eyes suddenly and she could see the flash of red in them and it scared her. She still had her hand on his chest and she felt the tetsusiga begin to radiate warmth, how she knew it was his fathers fang was a mystery but deep down inside she could feel it calming his soul. Slowly his eyes returned to their liquid gold color. He sat upright, breathing heavily and felt a pair of smooth arms snake their way around his waist, he cast his gaze beside him to see kagome looking at him worriedly.

"Inuyasha whats wrong, you were tossing and when I woke you up…if it wasn't for the tetsusiga being with you, you would have transformed"

"It was a dream?...but it was so real"

"What…what was a dream, what happened, please tell me"

"hmmm I guess you should know, but I have never told anyone before, I was dreaming about my okaa-san, I haven't had that dream in years and I don't know why its returned"

Flashback

Sunshine poured down over the valley and thru the window of a small hut near the edge of a village, inside two people were sleeping soundly wrapped in each other embrace. One was a dark haired young woman around 25, the other was a small silver haired dog eared boy about 5 years old. Despite their efforts they couldn't keep the sun from disturbing their rest, they knew it was time for them to awaken and begin their day but that didnt make the process any easier. Izayoi squeezed her eyes tigher in an attempt to block the percing rays of the sun. Finally she relented and rose from her futon and began to build a small cooking fire she would use to make breakfast. After starting the fire and placing a pot filled with stew on it, she moved over to the futon that was her's and her sons bed

"Inuyasha wake up, breakfast will be ready soon, its time to get up" Izayoi said

"Okaa-san is it morning already?" Inuyasha ground out sleepily

"Come on get up, we will have some breakfast and go to the hotsprings for a bath"

"Owww do we have to have a bath"

"yes and you know it, now come on, the stew will be ready soon"

Inuyasha finally raised off of his bed and trudged over to where him and his mother would eat their breakfast

Izayoi set about filling her and inuyasha's bowl with fresh stew, they ate, inuyasha asking for seconds of course. After finishing breakfast Izayoi gathered the bathing supplies and took inuyasha by the hand and began the walk to the hotsprings. The hotsprings was on the other side of the village, problem was they had to walk thru the village to reach it and that was never an easy task you see for Izayoi was mated with a demon and her son inuyasha was a hanyou. The people of the village hated both of them and wanted them gone. For this reason inuyasha was never allowed to stray far from their hut for fear the villagers would harm him. Since it was still early in the morning few people were moving about outside, they had made it all the way to the other side of the village and had not seen anyone yet.

"I cant believe that we made it here with out any trouble, that just seems too good to be true" Izayoi said

"okaa-san I hear something over there, its coming from the bushes it sounds like breathing"

"inuyasha get behind me and don't move, who ever you are come out, I know your there"

Izayoi waited a moment for anyone to emerge from the edge of the forest, she heard a twig snap and a several men stepped out from the edge of the trees.

"Ha look what we have here, it's a demons bitch and her filthly half breed son" one man said

"It looks like we get to have some fun today ae boys"

"I cant believe you allowed that filthly half breed to live, why didn't you drown him the moment he was born, it would have been better than he deserved"

"Well since you didnt drown him at birth we will drown him now and rid this village of having to live with a dirty hanyou"

"If any of you take one step towards inuyasha and me you will regret it" Izayoi snapped back coldly

"Ohh what are you gonna do, your demon husband isn't here to protect you, in fact no one will protect you, ill kill the half breed and take you with me"

The man advanced on Izayoi and inuyasha, Inuyasha just clung to his okaa-san's leg and cried, this wasn't the first time someone had wanted to kill him just because he was a hanyou. As the men came closer to Izayoi, she began to glow a faint blue, the blue hue was emanating from a small charm she wore around around her neck. It was a gift from her mate and inuyasha's father, to protect her and inuyasha. The blue hue begain to grow in a circle around them, moving out farther from Izayoi. One of the men decided he would rush her and knock her to the gound, grab inuyasha, kill him and be done with it. As he got closer to Izayoi the blue light engulfed him, he screamed as he was dissolved into dust. The other men seeing this, turned and ran. After this incedent Izayoi decided that inuyasha and she should return to their home, it was no longer safe to bath at the hotsprings anymore, she wasn't sure if she had the energy left to defend them again. Izayoi gathered inuyasha up into her arms and hurried back to their hut. She went around the village which took twice as long but had less of a chance of running into any trouble. Once they arrived home, she barred the door so no one could enter. Inuyasha was still upset over what had happened, his eyes were still red and puffy from crying and he still shook with fear. Izayoi cradled her son in her lap, rubbing his back in soft circles to attempt to calm him. It seemed to be working as he began to drift into a light sleep. Izayoi sat there holding inuyasha while he slept, she was lost in her thoughts when a knock at her door startled her. Izayoi woke inuyasha and set him down in the chair and told him to be quiet and if anything happened to run into the forest as fast as he could. Izayoi approached the door and ask aloud

"Who is it?"

"Its me, kitara"

Izayoi opened the door to the small hut allowing kitara to enter and asked her to have a seat while she made them some tea. She was so relieved that it was her friend and not the villagers. Kitara sat down near inuyasha as he looked up to her and smiled

"hello inuyasha, how are you" Kitara asked

"Tired , but I'm ok"

Inuyasha stood and climbed into her lap, she placed her arms around him as Izayoi brought their tea over to the table and motioned for them to join her.

"What brings you here today Kitara, is everything ok" Izayoi asked

"I came to warn you, the villagers have decided that having you and your son her is not acceptable, I'm afraid of what they will do."

"I gathered that after this morning at the hotsprings, several men attacked us, they had been hiding in the bushes waiting for inuyasha and I to arrive. If it had not been for the crysilis Inutasho gave me they would have drown inuyasha.

"Okaa-san I'm sorry I cause so much trouble, I didn't mean too" inuyasha said

"Oh inuyasha, its nothing, don't worry about it" Izayoi soothed

As Kitara and Izayoi talked of the events of this morning the villagers were planning what they would do to rid their village of the hanyou and his mother.

"So then tonight we will do it" One villager asked

"Yes tonight is the night, be prepared" the elder instructed them

"Izayoi I know we have been friends for years now and I think of you and inuyasha as my family, I don't want you to get hurt, tomorrow morning I think it might be best if you and inuyasha leave this village and find another to live in"

"But what about Inuyasha, this is the third village we have live in since he was born five years ago, will it ever end."

"I don't know but you need to leave before anything bad happens, the villagers are getting more daring now since Inutashio has passed. I will accompany you as far I can to help. There is a village about 3 days from here"

Izayoi sighed loudly, this was breaking her heart, no matter where inuyasha and her lived they would be chased off, it seemed hopeless. If only her mate hadn't died, things would be different, but she would do anything to protect inuyasha so leaving was her only choice.

"Ok we will be ready, let us leave before sun up"

Inuyasha heard this and looked up to his mother with tears in his eyes "Okaa-san why do we have to leave, its because of me isn't it, they all hate me!"

She moved to pick up her son, to try and sooth him "Shhh Inuyasha they just don't understand, we will be ok, I love you my son"

All that day they made ready for their journey the next morning, they went to bed early that night since they would be leaving before first light. A few hours later inuyasha awoke to the smell of smoke, and the feel of intense heat. He raised off of his futon and looked around the room, he could see the glow of fire and quickly woke his mother.

"Okaa-san okaa-san wake up, fire" he yelled

Izayoi woke up and realized that the hut was on fire, she raised to her feet and grabbed inuyasha by his hand and led him to the door, she reached down, pushing the door open and quickly ran out, as her hand passed thru the door she felt a warm sensation, then heard inuyasha scream. She turned around and looked back into the doorway, inuyasha was lying on the floor of the house crying, she ran back inside the hut and picked him up, turning around she made for the door but as she passed thru inuyasha was thrown back, it was then she realized that someone had sealed the hut with an ofuda, since he was half demon he couldn't pass thru it. She ran back inside and cradled her son in her arms, he was crying loudly now. She knew she could leave but their was no way to get him out until the part of the hut gave way and fell. Being the mother she was, she couldn't leave her son, so she did the only things he could, she went to a trunk that she used for storage, and pulled out a haori made of the fur of the fire rat, it was adult sized and had been given to her by her husband, inuyasha's father. She soothed him and wrapped him in the haori and told him that no matter what happened not to come out. She knew she would die but she had to save her son. Inuyasha lay on the floor wrapped in the haori floating between conciseness and unconsciousness, the smell of smoke burned his eyes and choked his lungs. He felt his mothers hands on him and he heard her whisper, Inuyasha my son I love you and then heard the thing that would haunt his dreams for the rest of this life. A Shrill pain filled scream that would made the Kami's themself cringe

"Okaa-san!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha layed there protected from the deadly flames while he listened to his mothers screams as she died burned alive in the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanyou : Half-human Half-Demon

Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess

Hai: yes or acknowledgment

Goshinboku:God Tree the one inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years

Sama: lord or lady basically means Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

Chan: a suffix used when taking to someone who is of equal status

Kitsune: fox demon

hoshi:Buddhist monk trained to fight (miroku)

Shikon no Tama: jewel of four souls

Ohayao: Good Morning

Oi: Hey

Kami: god or gods

yukata:undergarment worn under a kimono

Haori: male kimono top much like a jacket

Harikatsu: Large boomerang made of demon bones ( sango weapon)

Kaze no Kizu: wound of the wind or wind scar a powerful attack of the tetsusiga

Tetsusiga: inuyasha sword made of his fathers fang

Neko: Cat

Koishi: Dear or beloved on

Tatta hitori no watashi: My one and only

Okaa-san: Mother or mom

For several days after his mother had been killed he layed near the hut, concealed in the haori, he hadn't ate or drank in so long he couldn't remember. He had heard one of the passing villagers talking about how he despised him and his filthily mother, but all he could do was cry. Two more days passed and he still lay there, he was starving to death and in shock when kitara found him. After she had learned what had been done her husband wouldn't allow her to go anywere. She had managed to sneak out of the house while he was asleep.

"Inuyasha, shhh don't speak, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I wasn't allowed, where is Izayoi" she asked. Inuyasha just started wailing, sobs wracking his small body. As he cried in her arms Kitara got a very bad sinking feeling, realization dawned on her, "No…." She whispered

She clutched inuyasha to her chest and tried her best to soothe him. She took him into the woods to a cave she knew of. She told him to stay there while she got him some food and water. He obeyed and just lay still, afraid if he moved he would be discovered. Kitara returned with food and water for him and after he had eaten he fell asleep in her arms. Over the next few days she cared for him, until one day she didn't come. Inuyasha got worried and left the cave to see what had happened to her, he was met with an angry mob of villagers. They chased him for hours but he finally got away from them, now he was all alone. Inuyasha wandered the forest until he came upon a pond, he walked to the edge of the water and used his hands to scoop up some to drink, he decided that he would stay there for the night at least, he was hungry but didn't have anything to eat, and didn't know how to get any food. He stayed by the pond for several days, hunger began to take him over and he knew he had to eat soon or he would die. One thing he learned was that his claws were very sharp, at this point his youkai instincts began to take some control. He moved off into the forest and climbed into a low limb of a tree, he crouched down and waited for something to come his way. After about 10 minutes of waiting a rabbit came into his view, with out thinking and acting on instincts alone he jumped from the tree and buried his claws into the rabbits neck and side, then pulled to each side ripping the rabbit open and killing it. The smell of blood nearly made him sick and what was worse he had no way to cook the meat, he would have to eat it raw. He sliced a chunk of the meat off the body of the rabbit, and tried to take a bite of it, but it made him sick. After he recovered he tried again and managed to take a small bite but spit it back out, the coppery taste discusted him. Finally giving into his hunger he just bit into the meat and swallowed it and managed to keep it down barley. He slowly began to use his demon instincts to survive, to sleep in trees where it was safer than the ground. He lived like this for several years until he happened upon a deserted hut near a village. It was a cold winter night and he had been unable to find a cave to sleep in so he entered the hut and built a small fire to warm himself with. He brought out 2 small rabbits he had caught and proceeded to roast them over the fire, he soon found out that he wasn't alone. Behind him he heard someone take a sharp intake of breath, he jumped to his feet.

"Come out, I know your there" He commanded

Slowly a young girl around 8 crawled out from behind a pile of fabric, she had sandy brown hair, and looked terrified. She had dirt all on her face, her clothes, and in her hair.

"P.please don't hurt me" she said meekly

"I'm not going to hurt you, are you hungry"

"Um..yeah kinda"

She lied she hadn't eaten in nearly three days, so inuyasha gave her one of the rabbits he had roasted and she happily ate it. They talked into the night inuyasha was glad to have someone to talk to that didn't run away. He found out her name was Kiri and both her Okaa-san and Otou-san had been killed when bandits had attacked her village, she ran and ended up here in this hut four days ago. Over the next few weeks inuyasha and Kiri became best friends, she didn't mind that he was a hanyou. They laughed and played, he hunted for them and they slept in the abandoned hut. One afternoon they were out near the lake fishing when inuyasha heard something moving in the bushes, he sniffed the air and could smell blood mixed with something else but he didn't know what, he didn't like the smell of it though so he told Kiri that they should go back home. As she was gathering the fish they had caught, a neko demon emerged from the bushes, he ran towards Kiri, eyes blazing red with fury. He lept forward and slashed his razor sharp claws down her chest and stomach. Kiri let out a gurgled screech and fell to the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood. Enraged Inuyasha launched himself at the neko demon, hitting him repeatedly with his claws, in his fit of pained rage even though he was only nine years old he managed to bring the neko down. He ran over to Kiri and placed her head in his lap, he had tears streaming from his face. Kiri managed a weak smile before she went limp. All thru the land you could hear a howl of pain, inuyasha held Kiri through out the night, crying, it was the second time he had lost someone he loved. He vowed that night to never allow himself to care for someone again and thus began the inuyasha we all know today.

End Flashback

Kagome sat there stunned, Inuyasha had tears on his face, he had relived a memory he hadn't wanted to. Kagome now understood why he was the way he was, and his reaction to the girl that had died in their village. Kagome put her hands on inuyasha's cheeks and guided him into her lap, she held him close, crying herself for his pain. She couldn't understand why someone would want him dead, or why the kami's had been so hard on him. It just didn't make sense, he didn't asked to be born a hanyou, she vowed from that day to never allow someone to hurt him again. For the first time since inuyasha was a child he felt vulnerable, he had never told anyone of his past nor had he even thought about it, in his mind it was as if it never happened, but now that he had told her about it, he couldn't push it away anymore. He could still hear his Okaa-san scream, as if it was happening all over again. She raised her tear stained face to look into his eyes, eyes that held so much pain, slowly she lowered his head and placed her lips on his left eye, then right, kissing each eye as if apologizing for everything he had been thru.

"These eyes have seen pain and suffering for many years" She moved her kisses to his hands

"These hands have held so many dead loved ones " She moved to kiss his chest directly on his heart.

"But most of all this heart, has been broken so many times and felt so much sadness, it has been alone for so many years, and i promise from this day forward it will never be alone again"

She then wrapped her inuyasha in an embrace pulling him the rest of the way into her lap and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Inuyasha was stunned for moment before he placed his arms around her, this was one promise he believed. His heart leapt for joy, he felt as if he held the whole world in his hands and to him he did, kagome was his world, had been for the last two years and would be for the rest of his days. For the first time since he had known kagome he actually fell asleep before she did, her scent calmed his soul and her warm essence soothed his heart, only one word could come close to describing what he felt...love...but it just wasn't powerful enough. Kagome pulled him so that they were lying side by side on the ground and held him close to her, he had his arms around her waist in a protective manor and she allowed sleep to claim her as well.

Inuyasha awoke a few moments later to a slumbering kagome, he smiled as his heart smiled, he picked her up bridal style and held her close to him as he made his way back to their camp. He walked slowly as not to awaken her. Once back to camp he unrolled her sleeping back and lay her down and crawled into it with her, spooning up so that their bodies were curved to each other, he placed his hand on her stomach and snaked his arm under her head for a pillow and allowed a blissful sleep to take him.

They held each other thru out the night, both finally finding the bliss of sleep. Morning came early for the group as they wanted to break camp and resume their journey back to kiade's village. After a quick breakfast of ramen, the group gathered their things and set about walking. They had figured they should be able to reach the village by dark. Most of the morning proved uneventful, Miroku only met Sango's Harikatsu twice and remarkably shippo didn't annoy inuyasha, in fact it was quite the opposite, inuyasha allowed him to ride on his shoulder. Around noon they stopped for lunch and shortly resumed their trip home. They had been walking for about an hour when stopped suddenly and both him and shippo stuck their noses up in the air and started sniffing.

"what is it, what do you smell" Kagome asked

"Death, clay and earth" They both responded

"Kikyo!" Everyone said

About that time they spotted one of her soul stealers floating by, kagome looked to inuyasha to see what he would do. Inuyasha also looked to kagome with a sad expression.

"Go ahead I know you want to go, its ok" Kagome said

She knew that inuyasha would go to her, he always did but this time he did something unexpected.

"Kagome will you go with me?" Inuyasha asked

"N..Nani? You want me to go with you?"

"Hai I do, its time, If nothing else kikyo needs to know"

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo wait here for us we will be back soon" Inuyasha told them

Inuyasha lowered himself down to the ground and motioned for kagome go climb on his back. Once she was on he took to the trees leaping from branch to branch till he spotted a clearing and kikyo was sitting in the middle of it on a large flat rock, soul stealers encircling her. Inuyasha took one giant leap from the last branch he landed on and floated down near kikyo. He lowered himself down to allow kagome to climb off his back. He slowly began making his way toward kikyo when she stopped him.

"Inuyasha why have you brought that copy of me with you? Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Kikyo…I….Kagome…"

"What are you saying Inuyasha"

"Kikyo I came to tell you that it will be awhile until I can go to hell with you. I have a chance at a life and I cannot pass it up. I will not break my word to you but it will have to come later."

"No, we shall go to hell together, you promised me that when naraku was defeated we would be together in hell. You are mine, your life is mine, I am no longer concerned with vengeance over my death, come we leave for hell now!"

"No! I will not, don't you understand I have a chance to finally be happy, I….I love kagome"

"You love kagome….Ha how can you love a cheap copy of me, I am your love, your life is mine, now come we must leave."

"I said No, and I mean it, once mine and kagome's life is over I will go with you as I promised but not until."

"And if I end that life now, what will you do? You have a choice, either come with me now or she dies!"

"Kikyo if you harm her…."

"You will what Inuyasha, you cannot hurt me, you swore to protect me. I grow tired of this game its time"

Kikyo moved towards inuyasha intent on taking him to hell now, kagome stepped in front of inuyasha.

"Kikyo I know you think you own inuyasha's life but you don't. Had you really loved him in the first place this would never have happened, you believed that being with a hanyou would weaken your miko powers and it did, but I love him and I am with him and it has not effected me any. Your powers come from your heart and spirit, and loving someone can only make them stronger not weaker. If your love for him would have been pure, it would have only made you stronger. You wanted to use Inuyasha to rid yourself of the Shikon no Tama. You knew that if he used the jewel to become human it would disappear and you would no longer have to guard it. Also you were ashamed to be with a hanyou, you would only be with him if he turned human. You see your mistake, was not accepting him as he was. As for me it doesn't matter if he is hanyou, youkai, human or anything else, I love him for who he is not what he is and I wont allow you to take him to hell with you."

Kikyo stood there stunned, one from the boldness of kagome to lecture her and two from having the truth slammed into her face.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner, you will not stand in my way, inuyasha is mine and he will go with me to hell now step aside or die!"

"I will not!"

"Kagome please don't risk hurting youself, I'm not worth it" Inuyasha pleaded

"Inuyasha I love you and I will not allow her to take you from me"

While they were talking Kikyo pulled an arrow from her quiver and strung her bow. She pulled the arrow back, and released it. Inuyasha heard the arrow coming and grabbed kagome and spun around to shield her from it. In doing so he put himself in the arrows way and it struck dead on.

"NOOOO!!!" Both kikyo and kagome yelled

Kagome felt him tense and looked down, the arrowhead was sticking out of his chest right where his heart was and blood was seeping out staining his yukata crimson red.

"Oh no Inuyasha!"

She looked back up to his face, she could see the pain flashing in his eyes, Kikyo's arrow was purifying the youkai in him.

"Kagome its ok, I promised I would protect you, I couldn't let you get hurt. Kagome listen to me, take the jewel shards and go to your time, seal the well and never come back. I want you to remember that I will love you always, I'm sorry we had so little time together, I know that I should have told you sooner."

"No inuyasha you cant die, you just cant, not now."

She felt him get heavier and his body begin to go limp, it was at this point that she remembered her dream

"I'm sorry Kagome, Ai shiteru my Koishi"

With that he went completely limp, kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried for all she was worth, she finally had her love and he was taken away from her. She lifted her head up and glared at kikyo thru the tears in her eyes. Kikyo took a couple of steps back, she wasn't sure but for some reason she was afraid of kagome.

"You killed him! WHY!! All he ever wanted was acceptance and love he didn't do anything to you. He would have even gone with you to hell and you killed him!"

Kagome rose from the ground and placed inuyasha face down. She walked towards kikyo and kikyo backed away. It looked as if the wind was blowing thru kagomes hair and a white-blue hue began to form around her body, her eyes turned a pale white color and she raised her hands and placed them infront of her. A small white-pink ball began to form and before long it had grown to three times that size, she cast a cold glare to kikyo and in an instant the energy left her body and struck kikyo, As the energy engulfed the dead miko she managed to string an arrow and released it, she screamed in pain as her body was being turned back to the dust it was created from. The arrow hit its mark, striking kagome directly in the chest right thru the heart. She clutched at her chest, the pain was nearly unbareable, She managed to crawl over to inuyasha's lifeless body and fell on top of him. With her last ounce of strength she whispered "I'll always be with you, tatta hitori no watashi" and fell limp. Miroku, Sango and shippo made their way to where they heard kagome scream, as they entered the clearing they saw what had happened. Sango and shippo instantly ran to kagome crying, Sango had lost all of her family and now her 'sister' too. Kagome and Inuyasha was like parents to shippo, that would make two sets of parents he had lost. This was even too much for Miroku as he too had tears in his eyes. Sango went to lift kagome up into her lap but a hand on her shoulder held her in place.

"Sango please don't, its better that we don't disturb them yet"

Miroku knew what Sango would find if she were to move kagome, he couldn't stand for her to see kagome with an arrow in her chest. Sango removed her hand from kagome's back and stood up shakily, miroku wrapped his arms around her and sango cradled shippo as they held each other they couldn't help but cry over ther dead friends.

"I know it's hard but we should at least give them a proper burial together" miroku said sadly

All shippo could do was cry, Sango tried to sooth the kit but it was no use, she herself was crying too hard to really do anything. After he had calmed down they set about making a grave for their friends, it only seem right to bury them together, once the grave was finished, Miroku removed the arrows from each body and placed them in their final resting place together, this would be the second time Sango would have to bury her loved ones. Miroku kneeled over inuyasha and kagome and said a silent prayer for their deceased friends. Shippo crawled down from Sango's shoulder, still crying, he knelt down near his parents lifeless bodies and said in between sobs

"Okaa-san, Otou-san please come back"

They placed Inuyasha on the bottom and kagome on top of him. To anyone that didn't know better it would look like they were sleeping. Sango and Miroku decided to rest before covering their friends up. Digging a grave deep and wide enough for the both of them was hard work. Miroku went to a nearby stream and collected some water for them to drink. While they were resting a miracle was happening. The way they had laid both their bodies was allowing their blood to flow in between them. Since kagome was a miko the purifying effect of kikyo's arrow was dissipating which would allow inuyasha to heal himself, and since inuyasha was a hanyou and could heal from deadly wounds, kagome's injuries were beginning to heal. In effect they were reviving each other. Sango and Miroku decided that they would finish burying their friends and return to kiades village to inform them of the loss. Sango had retrieved the jewel shards from kagome and would do her best to protect them. They made their way back over to their fallen friends, Sango kissed her fingers and placed one on kagome's face and the other on Inuhasha's. As Sango rose she thought she heard kagome take a small breath. She paused for a moment but shook her head clear, there was no way anyone could survive being shot with an arrow where she was, but she heard it again, this time a little louder. She looked to Miroku and said

"Hoshi-sama either I'm going crazy or I just heard kagome take a breath"

Miroku lowered himself to the ground and placed his hand in front of kagome's face, he looked to Sango with sadness.

"I'm sorry my dear Sango there's….wait, I felt it, it was small but still there" he exclaimed

Slowly Kagome began to take small regular breaths and soon after Inuyasha followed her, Inuyasha opened his eyes as kagome did. Once again amber gold met deep blue, but both had confused looks on their faces.

"Inuyasha I thought you were dead, I thought I was dead"

"How..how could you have been dead, I protected you"

"After kikyo shot you, we fought, we…killed each other, I'm sorry inuyasha"

"But if she shot you and me then how are we alive?"

"I don't know but I'm glad we are"

"Wait kikyo is dead?"

"Hai, after she shot you, I don't know, somehow I used my miko powers to purify her"

There were brought from their conversation by a very happy sango, miroku, and shippo all yelling.

"Kagome!!!!"

Neither one could believe what had happened nor could they understand it.

"Kagome!!" Sango said "How in kami are you and inuyasha alive?"

"I don't know Sango, I just don't know"

"Okaa-san, Otou-san" Shippo exclaimed before he caught what he had said

Inuyuasha and Kagome looked at each other as Sango and Miroku looked to them

"Nani?, Shippo?"

Shippo realized what he had said but didnt care, to him they were his parents, he jumped down on top of kagome and Inuyasha hugged both of them.

"You know Inuyasha, he has a point, since we found him we have been like parents to him"

"You mean you think of me as your Otou-san?" inuyasha asked

"Hai, and Kagome as my Okaa-san, does that bother you?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both said at once

"No!"

"I hate to break up this reunion but could we please get out of this grave, its kinda creeping me out" Kagome said

Both kagome and inuyasha raised to their feet and stepped out of their grave, kagome giving a small shiver at the thought of it. For some reason she felt different now, she couldnt put her finger on it but something was different. She also felt something different in Inuyasha, she wasnt sure but it was almost like she could feel his presence. She looked down to her chest where the arrow had hit her. Her shirt still had the blood on it, and still had the whole where the arrow was but she was completely healed. Kagome looked at inuyasha and noticed for the first time that his hair was matted with blood. It was smeared on his face also.

"The other part of my dream, Inuyasha's hair is covered in blood, my blood. This still don't make sense"

"Kagome-sama what are you talking about?"Miroku questioned

kagome told them of her dream and what happened to cause hers and inuyasha's death. Inuyasha just sat there going over what had happened when he suddenly broke out into a full smile, he grabbed kagome and spun her around, planting kisses all over her face. Kagome was startled to say the least.

"Inuyasha what is it?"

"Do you know what this means kagome? I'm free, you freed me from my word to kikyo. My life is my own again, Your alive and I'm alive, and there is nothing to stand in our way now"

kagome realized what he was saying, he no longer owed kikyo his life cause she was gone, they could be together in love without anything to stand in their way.

"Oh inuyasha, my Koishi Ai shiteru"

"Kagome Tatta hitori no watashi"

"Mh mm, ya know were still here, I mean its great to see you two showing affection for each other but.." THUMP, THUD, CRACK, THWAMP

A swirly-eyed Miroku lay unconscious on the ground and a very satisified kagome, inuyasha and sango stood over him.

"Since its so late we should camp here for the night and resume our jouney in the morning" Sango said

"If you all don't mind I would like to find another place to camp, I really don't what to sleep where I died, its just plain creepy" returned kagome.

The group gathered up their things and moved to find another clearing, they found one not too far away and setup camp. Sango started a fire while Miroku and Inuyasha went to find something to eat. They returned about half an hour later with a nice large deer and Sango set about cooking it. After the meat had been roasted and everyones hunger satisfied they rolled out their sleeping bags and decided to get some much deserved sleep. Inuyasha curled up behind Kagome with shippo in the middle of them, which for once didnt bother Inuyasha, in fact it felt right to him. Sango on one side of the camp and Miroku on the other, they all soon fell into peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanyou : Half-human Half-Demon

Miko: Loosely translated as a priestess

Hai: yes or acknowledgment

Goshinboku:God Tree the one inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years

Sama: lord or lady basically means Mr. Ms. or Mrs.

Chan: a suffix used when taking to someone who is of equal status

Kitsune: fox demon

hoshi:Buddhist monk trained to fight (miroku)

Shikon no Tama: jewel of four souls

Ohayao: Good Morning

Oi: Hey

Kami: god or gods

yukata:undergarment worn under a kimono

Haori: male kimono top much like a jacket

Harikatsu: Large boomerang made of demon bones ( sango weapon)

Kaze no Kizu: wound of the wind or wind scar a powerful attack of the tetsusiga

Tetsusiga: inuyasha sword made of his fathers fang

Neko: Cat

Koishi: Dear or beloved on

Tatta hitori no watashi: My one and only

Okaa-san: Mother or mom

Morning came early to the group, as they all rose and prepared to leave for Kiade's village. Kagome asked sango if she would care to join her in a bath, which she agreed happily. The girls made their way to a near by river and stripped off their clothes and waded into the water.

"Epp, this water is cold" kagome said between chattering teeth

"Brr it its cold kagome-chan, I think this will be a quick bath"

The girls took the fastest bath they had ever taken in their lives and quickly dried off and put their clothes back on. On the way back to the camp kagome tripped on a tree root and landed on one knee, hitting a rock and cutting her leg

"Oww!"

"Kagome-chan are you alright"

"Yeah im ok I just tripped and hit my knee on this rock"

"your bleeding kinda bad, we should hurry up and get back to camp and ill put some bandages on that."

They quickly made it back to the camp, Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood before she even got there, but what was more strange was that his knee was hurting, which he couldnt understand why. That is until kagome and sango returned and he saw where she had been cut

"what happened kagome?"

"I tripped and fell and hit my knee on a rock"

Sango placed a bandage and antibiotic cream on the cut and the group resumed their trip back to kiade's village.

As the village came into sight kagome couldn't help but fell like it had been weeks since she had been here, even though it had only been a few days, nevertheless she was relieved to finally see Kiade's hut, the strange thing was that even though they had been walking almost all day she really didn't feel tired. As Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut Kiade saw the blood on their clothes and where they both had been struck with the arrows.

"What happened? Are you two ok?"

"Lets go inside and we will explain what has happened" Inuyuasha said

Kiade brought them into her hut and offered them some fresh stew which she had prepared for supper.

"Tell me child now what happened? I gather that its something important." Kaide asked

"Hai Kaide-sama" Miroku answered

"To begin with, things have changed between Kagome and me"

"Ay that is apparent, and I believe you have chose correctly"

"Kikyo didn't think so, I still had no intention of breaking my word to her, I asked her for more time, until kagome and I had lived out our life together but she wouldn't allow it. She tried to kill kagome in order to get me to go with her to hell now, but instead her arrow hit me. That's the last thing I remember"

"Her arrow didn't hit you, you got in the way"

"I couldn't let her kill you Kagome, I promised to protect you and I intend to keep that promise if it kills me"

"It already did once"

"Feh"

"What happened after that child"

"After kikyo shot inuyasha, I…I don't know what happened really, I don't remember much, but I do know that I somehow purified her but not before she could hit me with an arrow also. I managed to crawl to Inuyasha and the next thing I remember is waking up, laying on top of him in a grave" Kagome said as she shuddered

"Ahh that would explain what I felt, it was her spirit leaving this world, but how are ye both alive if my sister killed you."

"That's the part we don't understand, when I woke up the wound in my chest was gone, so was inuyasha's"

Kiade sat back, taking in all the information she had been given, slowly she began to understand what had happened, if they had been buried lying on top of each other then its possible that by mixing their blood they would heal each other

"Tell me child since you awoke have you noticed anything strange"

"what do you mean kiade"

"Has anything changed"

"No not that I can think of, except well maybe but this will sound a little crazy, its almost like I can feel inuyasha's presence.

"Hmm, what about the bandage on your leg, what happened there"

"Oh this, I tripped and fell and cut my leg"

"Hmm remove the bandage child, if I am correct the wound shall not be there anymore"

Kagome removed the bandage covering the cut she had received only a few hours ago to everyone's supprise, well everyone but Kiade, the cut was healed

"It is as I thought, you and inuyasha have exchanged blood, you have gained some of his healing abilities, he will have gained some of your abilities also. I think this is why he was able to heal, since your miko blood was in his body, it stopped the purifying effects of kikyo's arrow. I suggest you seek out someone who would know more of this than I"

"But who could we ask" kagome inquired

"I know who, myoga-jiji, he would know" responded Inuyasha

"But where would we find him" Miroku asked

"He's probably with totosai"

The next morning inuyasha was preparing to leave for totosai's he had explained to the group that he would be able to get there and back much faster alone, after short goodbyes from miroku and sango he and kagome stood and exited the hut. They would say their goodbyes in private.

"Inuyasha please be careful ok"

"I will, i should return within 3 days, return to your time and ill come get you when i get back, i dont want you hanging around here too much as there could be youkai near by"

After saying their goodbyes Inuyasha departed for totosai's and kagome returned to kiade's hut to retrieve her possessions and made her way towards the well. Heaving her extreamly heavy pack onto her back she sat down on the lip of the well, swinging her legs over and dropped in. She felt the fimilar floating feeling and in a few moments felt the solid ground underneath her feet, looking up she saw the wellhouse ceiling, which confirmed that once again she had returned to her time. As she climbed out of the well she mused about how much easier it was with inuyasha there, he would just pick her up and give one jump and be at the top, speaking of inuyasha she already missed him, things had been so different lately and she didnt want things to go back to the way they were, she liked the refined inuyasha, no it was more than that, i didnt matter how he acted outwardly, she knew how he felt on the inside and that was what mattered the most. Sighing she opened the door to the well house and walked to her home, entering and slipping her shoes off at the door.

"Mama, im home" she yelled no response, walking into the kitchen she found a note attached to the refrigerator

"Kagome,

We have gone out of town for a few days, we should be back by sunday, dont get into too much trouble"

Sighing she tossed the note into the trash can and plopped down on the couch, this was going to be a boring three days, she could already tell.

It had been a long time since inuyasha could just run full force, feeling the wind blowing in his face, pushing back his silver locks, i felt great to just be able to run without worrying about anything else. As he ran the thought to him self he would have to do this more often. Even though he was enjoying the freedom he was already missing kagome. Since things had changed between them he hadn't wanted to be apart from her. He would have brought her along with him but he wanted to get this over quick and with her along they would have been a week just getting there (). he was almost at totosai's another couple hours and he would arrive, he wondered what would happen between him and kagome, i mean he had never heard of a hanyou or youkai sharing blood before, especially with a miko. If anyone would know about it, it would be myoga-jiji. Inuyasha arrived at totosai's around noon that day. He was correct in his assumption that myoga would be here, he found the small flea youkai sitting inside totosai's hut.

"Myoga-jiji, i need to talk with you"

"Inuyasha-sama, i had not expected to see you."

"can it flea this is important, you need to return with me to kiade's village"

"My lord may i ask what is going on"

"it has to do with kagome and me"

"Ahh i see, lord inuyasha you dog" (major pun intended)

Inuyasha sputtered and grabbed the flea youkai, squishing him between his finger and thumb, myoga floated slowly down to the floor. After a few more squishings from inuyasha, myoga and he departed from totosai's, heading back to kiade's village, the journey would take a day and a half and inuyasha found himself wondering what kagome was doing right now.

Kagome lay in her bed, wrapped around one of her pillows. She had been trying to imagine that it was inuyasha but it just didnt have his ears, which she thought was just too kawaii. After fighting her sleep for nearly an hour she finally gave in and allowed sleep to claim her. The next thing she knew she was awake and in the feudal era, however something was very different. She was lying under a big tree, it was warm and sunny outside and she could feel strong arms wrapped around her, which she immediately recognized as inuyasha's, but there was something else, something that was not usually there, she felt movement, and it was in her lap. She tensed not knowing what it could be and slowly looked down, almost afraid of what she would see. Much to her supprise she saw a white cloth with something inside it, she leaned forward so as to see what was inside the cloth when she saw something she really didnt expect to see. inuyasha's ears!?

Further inspection of the wrapped bundle revealed that not only was inuyasha's were there but a whole body to go with it.

"Oh my goodness, he looks like inuyasha"

"Not completely, see he has your eyes and nose" Inuyasha stated from his position behind her

"YOU MEAN HE'S MINE!!, how, when, huh"

"kagome slow down are you ok, yes he is yours, dont you remember your own child"

It was then that realization set in, in front of her sat a beautiful house, complete with swing, another child was running towards her holding flowers that had just been picked, she looked down to herself and noticed that she wasnt wearing her usual uniform, she was wearing a pale blue kimono with gold trim and sakura blossoms. "Wait this cant be right" she thought, but her heart told her different, she had a family, with inuyasha, this was her home, her baby in her arms, this was heaven. She felt warm lips press against the back of her neck, which sent chills all the way to the ends of her toes. He begain to nibble his way along her neck towards her ear and she couldnt keep from shivering, he reached a clawed hand up to caress her cheek as he turned her face to meet his. At first he was suttle, only lightly brushing his lips against hers, but that was just not going to work for kagome, she wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him furiously. They once again entered the age old conflict, tounges battling for dominance and neither winning. Inuyahsa broke off the kiss when his lungs screamed for him to breathe and he placed kagome's head under his chin and planted small kisses on top of her head. She relaxed into his embrace, feeling safe and secure.

Kagome awoke to the suns bright rays filtering into her room, she slit an eye open and groaned "too early" a moment later she shot straight up in her bed looking around.

"It was a dream? But it felt so real"

She could still feel the heat from where Inuyasha had kissed her, her lips swollen, and hands trembling. then another image from her dream flashed into her head, there was a white bundle laying in her lap. Small ears like inuyasha's sticking out the top of the blanket. "That....that was our child" She wispered, slowly moving her had to rest on her abdomen. Slowly she raised from her bed, still in a daze from the images that had played in her head. she mad her way over to her window, opened it up and gazed out at the morning sky. The sun was already up, shining bright in the eastern sky, small white clouds dancing with the sunlight, yes it was truely a beautiful day. As she started to move away from her window she heard a sound comming from the old well house, she cast her gaze down below her just in time to see inuyasha emerge, he looked towards her window and his eyes locked with hers, she felt her heart catch in her throat, "GODS his eyes are so beautiful". Inuyasha wasted no time in jumping up to her window, still keeping his gaze fixed on kagome, "GODS i could get lost in her eyes" After what felt like an eternity they managed to tear away from each others gaze.

"Kagome, i missed you" Inu said wrapping his arms around his love

"I missed you too koi" she said snuggling into his chest and placing her head in under his chin, in which he planted loving kisses on top of her head. they stayed like that for some time, each of them taking comfort in being together like this. After releasing each other inuyasha told kagome that he had found myoga and that he was waiting for them in kiade's village.

"Hey inu is it ok if i take a shower before we leave, i really need one"

"On one condition, that you make me ramen, and that you wash my haori"

kagome smiled at her hanyou "of course ill make you ramen, but inu thats two not one"

"Feh"

They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. As promised kagome made inuyasha his ramen and put his haori into the wash. while he sat happily slurping up his noodles, she excused her self to take her much needed shower. After inuyasha had finished his ramen, he moved the the re..frigg..or..ate..or to get something to drink. He still marveled at how they could make winter inside a little box, eyeing a jug of milk he decided he would pour himself a glass, the only problem was, he couldnt get the damn lid off, getting frustorated at the lid he took one swipe with his claws, cutting the lid off the top of the jug, also spilling milk all over his yukata.

"Damn it to hell, now ill have to clean this as well"

Making his way to the washing machine, he removed his yukata and threw it in with his haori. He decided he would wait for kagome in her room, at least in there he could smell her, which was comforting to him. He made his way into her room and flopped down on her bed, snuggling up to her pillow and inhaling deeply, drinking in her scent.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Inuyasha heard her scream and immediatly bolted from her bed, tetsugia drawn and raced down to where she was, he flung the door open, body tensed for battle,

"Kagome, what is it, are you ok"

"Spider, spider, Inuyasha kill it!!"

Inuyasha looked into the shower and saw a small black spider trying desperitly to escape the water. He reached into the tub and scooped it up into his hands, soaking himself in the process, opened the window and tossed it out. The one thing both of them didnt really notice until now was that kagome was standing, dripping wet and naked in the shower. As inuyasha turned back around to check on kagome, he noticed for the first time the situation he was in. His mind was telling him to look away, run away, anything, but he couldnt manage to get his eyes to listen to him, nor the rest of his body, the way the water droplets glistened off of her smooth creamy skin. the beautiful curves of her body, he just couldnt look away.

kagome was in a similar state, she had just noticed that he had removed his undershirt and she could see the way his muscles rippled, his rock hard chest. Yep to say she wanted him was an understatement, but she realized her situation too, it took a minute but her fogged up brain finally registered that she was still naked, standing there infront of inuyasha.

"Eeeeeeek!" kagome squeaked out pulling the shower curtain around her body

"I...I'm sorry, Ka...Kagome" he managed to strangle out, eyes still locked on her

Shaking his head to dispell the cobwebs that had formed in his brain, Inuyasha lowered his head, mumbled a quiet "sorry" and slowly began to trudge out of the bathroom. "Inu, wait", "_Oh my god i cant believe im doing this_" she thought. "Wouldyouliketojoinme" she quicked rattled off

"Nani!?" Inuyasha said, not sure he heard her correctly

"Would you..like to join me" kagome repeated, tho much more nervously

"Kagome...i...we"

"I know inuyasha, but i..I think we can handle this"

kagome released her death grip on the curtain, still unsure if she was in her right mind, but seeing Inuyasha like that and the way he had looked at her, she didnt care if her mind never came back. Slowly Inuyasha inched his way closer to the shower, he fumbled with the ties to his hakama, finally getting it untied and letting it fall slowly to the ground. he took a cautious step into the shower, still unsure if he was dreaming or not. he looked up to kagome, to see if she had maybe changed her mind about what she had said, she was staring at him, completely frozed in her spot.

"Oh GODS he... hes standing right here infront of me, wearing nothing, im wearing nothing" Kagome begain chewing on her lower lip, trying to calm her self down, Inuyasha was not much better either, he had already memorized every line, every curve, everything about kagome. Finally snapping out of his stuper, Inuyasha slowly closed the distance between them, snaking his arms around her, pressing her breasts aginst his chest, he began kissing her, slowly at first and as she started to respond he nibbled at her lower lip, a silent request to enter her mouth. she happily agreed and allowed him to deepen the kiss. he pulled her closer, as close as he could, continuing to explore every inch of her mouth. kagome could feel her resolve begin to melt and all that was her world was Inuyasha. He slowly brought a hand down to caress her left breast, massaging in soft circles, kagome couldnt help but moan into his mouth. While contiuning to massage her breast, he begain to trail white hot kisses down to her neck, nipping lightly at her pulse point, elisiting more moans of pleasure from kagome. he continued on his journey, reaching her right breast, taking it into his mouth he lapped at it softly, making small circles around the nipple with his tounge and gently raking his fangs over it. that was it for kagome, she wanted him, needed him now. Reaching behind her she turned the knob on the shower, cutting off the water, Inuyasha stopped his ministrations momentarly, looking up at kagome confused, she gave him a devilish smile, one of pure want and lust. Dragging him from the shower, she led him into her bedroom and gently pushed him down onto the bed, crawling ontop of him and straddling his chest, she began her own form of tourtue. Lightly kissing along his jawline, and down to his rock hard chest. Using her tounge to make small soft circles while lightly draging her nails across his bare flesh, elissiting moans from inuyasha. After a few moments she returned her attention to his lips. kissing him with need and desperation. Inuyasha, felling his own resolve begin to wane placed his hands on her side and flipped them over so that he was on top of her, he kissed his way down her chest, stopping at each breast, then kissing his way down to her stomach, running his tounge in long lines over her smooth, firm skin. kagome shivered uncontrolably, and moaned, fisting her hands into his hair. Suddenly all she saw as white, heat began to pool in her lower abdomin, she begain moaning louder than before, thanking all that could hear her for inuyasha and his talented tounge. Inuyasha had come upon her sweet spot. seeing the little nub of flesh he began to lick, taking in her juices and loving the taste of his kagome, he placed his lips over her sweet spot, gently sucking and he increased pressure with his tounge, within a few seconds he could smell her desire, it had more than trippled, he continued to tourtue her, loving each and every moan he got from her. finally he released her and moved up to look into her eyes, eyes clouded over with desire and lust. Gods it felt good to feel this wanted and needed

"Kagome are you sure about this, are you sure its what you want"

"mhmm, yes its what i want, i love you Inu, i need you right now"

Slowly he lowered himself down until his tip was sitting on the outside of her entrance, he looked up to her once more, seeing her nod he slowly entered her. he stopped as he felt her hymen, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face aginst her he whispered into her ears

"Im sorry about this, I know this is going to hurt, but only for a minuite I love you"

and he thrust forward, he saw a single tear roll down her cheek and her bottom lip quiver slightly. Reaching over he licked the tear from her cheek and nuzzled his nose to hers, once the pain had subsided he begain a slow steady rythum, which had both him and kagome moaning, all pain forgotten. After a few minitues he sped up his rythum, kagome meeting him thrust for thrust. She started feeling heat pool again, but this time stronger, all most like she was going to explode, inuyasha felt this also, he could smell her orgasm getting close and decided he would push her over the edge before he himself went over, slowly moving down, he began to suckle on her breast, lapping and nipping with his fang. That done it, with a loud window shattering scream she came, full force, screaming his name. As her muscles clamped down on his member it was all too much for even a hanyou to handle and he too reached his climax, releasing his seed into her, also screaming her name. He fell forward, both bodies still linked together and covered in sweat, he began planting sweet kisses all over her face and neck.

"Kagome" he said shakily "I love you, my mate"

"Mate huh i like the sound of that, I love you too mate, more than anything"

"There is one thing you should know"

"whats that Inu"

"Inu youkai mate for life, your my first and last"

This made kagome smile even more "for life huh, so im stuck with you" she said teasingly

Inuyasha face turned to pure shock, kagome saw this and quickly reassured him saying she was just teasing, he relaxed into her embrace

"Inu i wouldnt have it any other way, your my first and last too"

Inuyasha rolled off of her and pulled her close to him, tucking her head under his chin, he reached over and pulled the sheet over them. Kagome snuggled in closer to him, wanting to remain a part of him forever, she had never felt so complete in her life and neither had Inuyasha.

Three hours and two showers later (seperate showers or they would have never left the house) kagome packed her overly large yellow backpack with supplies and prepared to leave for the fedual era.

"Are we ready to leave mate?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah we're ready"

Shouldering the overly stuffed bag inuyasha and kagome set out for fuduel japan hand in hand they walked towards the old well house. Once there inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style and lept into the time slip. Moments later they arrived in the feudal era, they made their way out of the old well and back to kaide's hut. Upon their entering the hut they saw Kiade, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Myoga sitting around the fire with Kirara curled at Sango's feet. It would appear that they had been waiting for them to return. Inuyasha moved across the hut and took a seat with his backup against the wall and kagome sat down beside him. Shippo was looking at her with puzzled expression, like he could tell something had changed but he didnt know what, Kagome however knew exactly what it was and did her best to hide her blush.

"Inuyasha-sama, Sango-chan has told me of what happened between you and Kagome-sama, I would assume you came seeking me for answers."

"Yes, can you tell us anything Myoga-jiji"

"Hmm, You were correct in your assumption that the reason why you both are alive is because your blood has been combined, however there are other effects as well"

"Out with it jiji"

"Oh Inuyasha-sama never the patient one are you. Anyway, as for the full effects no one can say for sure, i can tell you that both of you will gain some of the others abilities, to what level I'm unsure, One thing i am sure of is about Kagome-sama"

"What is it Myoga-jiichan, is it bad"

"Well that depends on how you look at it, by sharing Inuyasha-sama's blood you have now adopted his lifespan, you will age just as he does"

Inuyasha looked to kagome, he saw all the emotions flash across her face, at first, supprise, then worry and finally contentment.

"Something else also, you are now bound to Inuyasha-sama, and he bound to you, you are now forever linked to this time period"

"You mean.. that even if we complete the shikon jewel and use the wish that the well won't close." Kagome asked hopefully

"Yes, that is what i mean, you were brought here by the Shikon no Tama and its magic is what has held you in the world and allowed you to travel between the two, but now since you are bound to Inuyasha-sama the jewel no longer holds you here, also in keeping with the youkai traditions any who share their blood with another must become mates"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to each other, then to everyone in the room and both blushed tomato red. Inuyasha looked to kagome and she gave a nod, he leapt up and grabbed her and placed her in his arms and broke out in full run into his forest. The group sat in stunned silence, that is until shippo put two and two together.

"Thats whats different, they both smell like......."

Now it was shippo's turn to blush as he realized just what had occured between the two. Miroku being the letch he was, finally caught on, he turned to Sango with a perverted gleam in his eyes

"It would seem that Inuyasha and Kagome-sama have already done just that."

Realization dawned on Sango finally and she her self turned 3 shades of red when she figured out what they were talking about.


	7. Update AN

I do apologize for the delay in updating this story but alas, i have hit a dry spot in my creativity. I'm not sure when I will be able to update as i have tried but just cant find it in me to do so, but I do plan on finishing this story. If anyone out there has an idea on where they would like this story to go, please send it to me. Either send it in a review or email it directly to Again I'm sorry about this, really love writing, even though I'm not nearly as good as some of the other writers out there. In the mean time if you are looking for a good story to read you can check out Chronicles by Sueric, http:www. fanfiction. net/s/2068095/1/ she is an awsome writer and has an excellent story. Thank you all who have read this and please feel free to email me at any time if you have a story you would like reviewed or beta read. I hope update this soon, just life has decided against it. Thank you all SilverRayne1 


End file.
